Moments
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Rose/Lily. Cousincest. A story of several important moments in Lily Potter's life.


LilyRose

Moments

**A/N: **I dedicate this story to my wonderful friend and almost-little-sister, Lily, because I said I would write a Lily/Rose for her, so I have! I hope you enjoy it Lilypad!

Zzz

When Lily was thirteen, she discovered something very important about herself, while she watched her favourite cousin flipping through a book, thick rimmed glasses on top of her ginger-brown hair, licking her thumb to help her flick the pages, blue eyes trained on the words, face dotted with freckles. She discovered there was a reason why she didn't like boys while the rest of the girls in her class did.

Blue eyes glanced upwards, locking with brown. Lily let out a startled jump, cheeks heating as the girl seemed to look right through her.

"You alright, Lils?"

Lily nodded, a smile painted on her face. "Yeah, am fine. I just enjoy watching you work."

The older girl raised a brow, an amused smile on her face. "You are an odd one, aren't you?"

"Careful, Rosie," Lily said, a grin on her face. "You sound more and more like Scorpius Malfoy every day."

It wasn't until the next year when she was fourteen that everyone else started to notice that she didn't like boys while the rest of the girls in her class did. Some of her housemate had started being curious about it first, their cunning eyes picking up on it quickly. Her friends began commenting on her choice of flannel shirts and skinny cut-offs, and constant use of a belt, even when she was wearing a dress.

Lily could feel the blue eyes trained on her as she sat in the library with her favourite cousin once again, a happy smile on her face as she wrapped her fingers on the back of her book, practically glowing with pride.

"Gina Pickleton is telling people you don't like boys," Rose said flatly, her eyes shining with curiosity.

The younger girl had to laugh at that, a wicked grin on her face. "That's because Gina Pickleton and I were snogging in the courtyard while everyone was eating dinner last week."

The redhead raised a brow, surprised at this confession before looking the girl up and down. "I see."

"Could you not tell from the flannel shirts, Rosie? That's how everyone else guessed it."

Rose rolled her eyes, lips tugging up slightly. "I guess I was just trying to ignore it."

Lily hesitated, ecstatic mood dropping slightly. "Does it-does it bother you?"

There was a moment's pause before Rose smiled warmly, shaking her head.

"Not at all," she admitted, reaching across the table and squeezing her cousin's hand. "Besides, I think we're all a little bit gay."

Sometime between fourteen and fifteen, Lily discovered that Gina Pickleton was telling everyone that Rose liked boys and girls. Unlike Lily, who took it in her stride and merely enjoyed the repeat snogging sessions that the slightly promiscuous girl would give, her favourite cousin took it much harder, slowly becoming withdrawn, brow creased with worry and confusion, shoulders becoming slumped. Of course, teenagers could smell shame like a shark could smell blood, and did not want to make it easy for the girl who was supposed to be focusing on her N.E..

"Perhaps Gina wasn't the right girl."

Rose snapped her head up, eyes widening. "What?"

A sly smile crossed Lily's face. "Gina Pickleton has been telling people you like boys and girls."

"Gina Pickleton is a gossiping slag."

"I can help you."

The blue eyes darkened as the girl pulled her brows together. "What do you mean?"

"You're confused," Lily explained, leaning forward, pleased that they were between the shelves instead of sat down, blocked from the sight of others. "I can help you with your confusion."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but as her eyes glanced towards the soft lips that were so well cared for, the words died in her throat, and she shut her mouth to swallow, locking her baby blues with earthy brown, nodding mutely but remaining still. Lily couldn't say she was surprised that the girl was slightly reluctant to initiate what was to come, but she also couldn't say she wasn't pleased that she got to do it.

Because kissing Rosie Weasley was three million times as wonderful as she'd ever imagined.

Lily pulled back after the chaste kiss, searching Rose's freckled face, a small smile on her face, giggling slightly as she saw Rose's cheeks were tainted with pink, leaning forward again and pressing another short kiss to the girl's lips. "You've gone all red."

Not strictly true, but after she said it Rose immediately blushed brightly. "No."

The younger girl giggled, giving her cousin a coy look before pulling a book off the shelf, moving round the back of her cousin and wiggling her fingers over her shoulder as she headed towards their table. "Hope that helped."

And it did help. By the time they returned from summer holidays for their last year, Rose had a short haircut, one or two flannel shirts, and listened to Katy Lang on her CD player while all the other kids with muggle backgrounds had MP3 players outside of school. On the train as they passed, Lily walking with some of the other Slytherin girls, spotting Rose sat in a compartment with Albus and Scorpius, both of whom were arguing about theories of Arithmancy, the cousins locked eyes and the shorter of the two sent a knowing wink.

"I like your new hairstyle," Lily complimented as they walked by the lake, looking up through long lashes. "It suits you."

The Weasley child smiled bashfully, hands fingering her fringe. "Thanks. Dad looked ready to have my head."

"I think my dad's glad I'm not getting a short haircut," Lily said, flicking her long waves playfully, voice laced with mock-sadness. "It was one of the first things he asked when I came out to them."

"You did it then?"

"Finally."

They continued to walk in silence before Rose cleared her throat, suddenly feeling very awkward. "I'm glad you're keeping your hair."

"Me too."

"You know, I never kissed Gina Pickleton."

Lily raised a brow before a sly smirk took over her face, lacing her fingers in the speckled hand, brushing their shoulders together. "Then I'll have to teach you all the wondrous things she taught me."

Rose couldn't stop the grin finding her face as she was pulled towards the Forbidden Forest, jogging along with her cousin, both laughing as they proceeded to explore the wonders of all the different ways you could use your hands to please another girl while keeping your clothes on. Of course, by the time they were leaving for Christmas, they'd ending up exploring a lot more than just that.

It wasn't until Lily was sixteen that she realised there was something she still hadn't come to terms with. For someone who was so unashamed of herself, she was doing a pretty good job at keeping this one thing buried deep inside her. She stood on a random floor, staring out of a random window at the grounds below her, letting out a slightly heart-aching sigh as she slowly allowed herself to admit her feelings.

Lily was in love with her favourite cousin.

She wished it wasn't so, but that's how it was, and she had no idea what to do about it. She'd debated bringing it up with one of her friends, but the only one she knew would be able to help her was a gossiping slag, and this one was one secret she didn't plan on spreading around anytime soon.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Turning, the fifth year girl was surprised to see the object of her affection coming towards her with a cheerful smile on her face. Lily smiled softly, as always, pleased to see her cousin.

"How was it?"

"Easy as pie," Rose replied with a confident look. "How've the O.W.L.s been?"

"Not too bad," Lily glanced away, shifting nervously. "So, that's your last exam."

"Seems so," the girl said, nodding her head. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Us."

Lily shut her eyes and turned to the window, knowing there was nothing she could hide. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rose stepped forward, taking the paler hands in her own, stroking them soothingly with her thumb, an amused smile on her face, one brow twitching upwards. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Lily replied with a shrug, pouting childishly as she watched Gina fucking Pickleton wandering across the grounds with her four month boyfriend. Lucky cow. "I want to watch you study."

The redhead chuckled. "You are an odd one, aren't you?"

Lily flustered slightly. "You remember that?"

Rose nodded, not needing to say anything. Rose remembered everything they did together.

Turning her brown eyes back to the window, Lily sighed slightly, focusing on enjoying the feeling of her hands covered with Rose's. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Lils," was the reply, with a soft kiss to her smooth brow. "And I want to keep it that way."

Lily felt a smile grace her face, wrapping her arms around her favourite cousin's waist, feeling entirely too mushy at that moment. "I think I'm better expressing myself with actions instead of words."

Blue eyes rolled. "Of course you are."

When Lily was twenty-five, she decided something very important about her life. She decided she was well and truly happy, rolling over to face the woman in the bed next to her, smiling lazily and tucking her head under the pointed chin, wrapping her arms around the naked waist, humming in content and shutting her eyes, feeling freckly arms wrap themselves round her in return. Lily may have had one of the best jobs a twenty-five year old could have with The Quibbler, and she may have had a family that loved her, but she also had her favourite cousin all to herself. Forever, if she had anything to say about it.

"You alright, Lils?" was the sleepy question.

She pulled her head back, looking up into blue eyes and tightening her grip. "I'm fine, I just enjoy snuggling you in your sleep."

Rose chuckled, her eyes slipping shut and turning slightly to lay front-to-front, holding Lily safely in her arms. "And I enjoy sleeping."

Her life was simple, never complicated. She had never needed to hide anything, nor had she ever had problems with her family. There was never even a doubt about the faithful nature of her partner. No, Lily had a good life, and she was well and truly happy.

Because she had Rose. And that was all that mattered.

Zzz

…wow, that was surprisingly short and sweet. I don't think I've written a chapter that was less than 2k words in a while. Especially not a oneshot. Still! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did. There's far too few fanfics for tis fandom.

I ship S.S Flower kisses!

R+R

Thanks!

~ Kivea R.


End file.
